


gilding the lily

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassination Attempt(s), Bondage, Collars, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drunk Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Future chapters will include, Genital Piercing, Hand Feeding, Holocall Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Intercrural Sex, Kink Discovery, Kylo Amidala, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Servant, Mutual Masturbation, Political Alliances, Rough Kissing, Sounding, Submissive Armitage Hux, Wax Play, master!Kylo, pet!Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: When General Armitage Hux of the First Order is tasked with negotiating with Prince Ben Amidala of the Naboo royal family, he figures it will be a simple matter. After all, he's seen holos of the man, dressed in decadent finery and slathered in makeup; someone so foppish should be easy to control and influence, right?However, Hux's arrogance may be his undoing, as from the get-go Prince Amidala understands how best to exploit Hux's own weaknesses to his advantage; from his emotional scars right down to his repressed, carnal vulnerabilities. Before Hux fully understands what he's gotten himself into, he becomes helplessly wrapped up in sordid court affairs, shocking sexual awakenings, and the capricious whims of this spoiled, sadistic prince.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 90





	gilding the lily

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the start of my mini big bang. I collaborate with [sinningsquire](https://sinningsquire.tumblr.com/), whose work you will be able to find in this chapter!
> 
> I am a little behind on fully finishing this fic as I was unexpectedly derailed by personal issues over the summer. Please bear with me! That being said, I hope everyone enjoys this fic so far--it will be a wild ride.

Hux vastly preferred to host negotiations on his own ship. He knew the Finalizer, felt safer aboard a vessel he commanded, surrounded by his own men, in case something went awry.

But this time, it could not be helped. He wasn’t dealing with some piddling faction or trade organization, here. No, he was consorting directly with the Amidala royal line, and thus he had to give them a bit more control over the place of their meeting than he would normally allow. Thus, he found himself on a First Order shuttle, humming towards a permanent satellite station orbiting Naboo. Not exactly what Hux would call neutral ground, but it had already been decided.

“General Hux,” an older man, dressed in rich robes with slicked back, silver hair, greets him when he disembarks his docked ship, “welcome. The prince is already waiting for you.”

“I am speaking directly with the prince?” Hux asked curtly, trying to mask his surprise. He had assumed that he would be speaking through the prince’s aides and advisors rather than directly to him. That was the impression he had got from the request for negotiations, and yet it seemed like something had changed.

The man bowed his head. “On the request of the prince, you are to meet with him one-on-one, in private.”

Hux raised a brow. Now that was odd. Why would the prince of Naboo want to meet with someone as potentially dangerous as a general of the First Order in private? While Hux wasn’t stupid enough to try anything while he was aboard a station technically under Naboo control, it seemed odd that the prince didn’t seem to want to take any precautions. Hux could slip his knife out of his sleeve and slit the man’s throat, and no one could do a thing about it until he was already bleeding out on the floor.

“Well. I certainly wouldn’t want to offend the prince by denying his request. Lead the way.” Hux followed along after the aide, through the halls of the satellite towards the designated meeting space.

On the way, Hux took in his surroundings. He had never been to Naboo itself, but from images and holobooks, he had expected a little more opulence from their territory. Perhaps that was reserved to the palaces only, but Hux still found it strange how sterile the station looked. It reminded him of his own ship, which, despite it all, helped him to relax a bit. Perhaps that was a concession, a kindness on the part of the Naboo royalty. They wanted Hux to feel more at ease, so they had offered a meeting aboard their satellite instead of the unsettling opulence of the palaces.

“Through here, General,” the silver-haired man indicated to a rather plain looking door at the end of the hallway. The sight made Hux breathe a bit of a sigh of relief. He had done his research about the prince, and found little more than sordid rumors and hearsay about his sexual proclivities. Now, Hux wasn’t one to believe in such lurid remarks, but still it had lingered in the back of his mind, making him question the true purpose of the requested negotiations. But thankfully, it appeared as if the prince understood the formality of the situation. Surely, this would just be a normal meeting, with no oddities or unnecessary gestures.

“The prince is waiting for you,” the man stood to the side, the Naboo guards coming to flank the door. Hux, without waiting a moment longer, strode on through, the doors clipping shut behind him.

He froze.

The room before him had at one point been, most likely, a rather respectable space, not unlike the conference rooms Hux utilized aboard the _Finalizer._ It possessed all the usual features: sleek durasteel walls, a panoramic viewport, and a long, glossy black holotable. All that was normal, something Hux was used to.

But everything else completely threw him for the loop.

The floor was covered in a rich, silken throw rug, deep carmine red with gold embroidery. Similar tapestries hung over part of the viewport, giving the conference room more of an aura of a lavish bordello than a formal, professional space. The holotable itself seems to have been converted into a makeshift chaise lounge, with red and pink brocade pillows piled up on one end, and a silken sheet half hanging off the other end, puddling on the floor.

And dominating it all, drawing Hux’s eye more than anything else, was the prince himself.

Lying sideways across the holotable, was the man that Hux had only seen in official dossiers and the occasional paparazzi photo he had come across during his research. Hux could say now that those pictures didn’t do the man justice, as still images could not possibly encompass the sheer opulence and disregard on display before him.

The prince wore very little clothing apart from a pair of mid-thigh shorts and a halter top that covered his shoulders and biceps but left his large, muscular pecs on full display. The glinting belt around his hips seemed to do nothing more than hold up a pair of sheer skirts that were purely ornamental. The lights of the conference room twinkled on every bit of jewelry worn by the prince, from the bangles around his wrists and ankles to the layers of heavy necklaces strung around his neck, to the golden studs in his nose, ears, and lower lip. Hux banished from his mind the curiosity of what other parts the prince possibly had pierced, but he could not stop himself from focusing on the prince’s lips, painting a stunning carmine red, as they sipped from an abundantly filled glass of wine.

Hux stood, stunned to silence, unsure whether he had stumbled into some kind of lewd dream, or whether this truly was the reality of the situation. If this _really_ was the man he was expected to carry on professional negotiations with.

“Welcome, general.” A low voice carried through the air between them, seeming to caress Hux’s ears so sensually he shivered, thankful to the bulkiness of his uniform that it hid it. But a glitter in the prince’s golden eyes had him second-guessing himself, so he stiffened and cleared his throat, trying to mend whatever bit of weakness the prince had witnessed.

“Forgive my rudeness. Thank you for meeting with me, your Highness.”

The prince sighed, eyes falling to the wine swirling in his glass. “So formal. I know you’re a military man, general, but if you’d like, you can just call me Ben.”

 _Ben._ Such a simple name for such an opulent prince, Hux wondered if it was short for anything, or perhaps an alias, but he didn’t ask.

“If it pleases you, you may call me Hux.” He moved to take a seat, only to realize that all of the usual chairs one might find around a conference table of this type were missing. “Ah. Is there any place to…?”

Ben blew air through his painted lips. “I find the chairs aboard this ship so confining. So uncomfortable. I’m not used to such things, so I had them removed.” Ben beckoned, light glimmering off his bangles and long, red nails. “Come. Sit on the table with me, there’s plenty of space.”

Hux blinked in confusion. “Sit…on the table?” That was something a particularly rude child did, not an adult, and certainly not a high-ranking general with a reputation to uphold. “I…I would prefer to remain standing, if that’s alright.”

Ben took another sip of his wine, letting out a low simper. “General Hux. I’m not going to bite you, I promise. Now come.”

This time, Hux felt something nudge him from behind. He jerked his head over his shoulder, expecting to find one of Ben’s aides urging him forward, but there was no one behind him. A chill prickled on the back of his neck. Had he been imagining that?

…And were his surroundings suddenly different? Hux could’ve sworn he had entered the round through the standard durasteel doors, but the image behind him looked far more like an elegant temple with smooth stone walls and a staircase leading away from the doorframe and back up into the darkness.

“Hux,” Ben said in a sing-song voice, “I won’t ask you again. You don’t want to be rude, do you?”

“Ah—certainly not,” Hux affirmed, turning back around. Resigned, he closed the gap between himself and the conference table—wait, no, it wasn’t a conference table. He must’ve been mistaken when he’d first entered the room, because Ben looked to be lounging on a long, low fainting couch.

Ben shifted, making some room for Hux to sit—really, enough to lie down on the plush cushions atop the couch, if he wanted to. Hux elected to not, and knelt on top of the couch, sitting with his legs tucked precisely underneath him.

“You’re still so stiff. But I suppose this is a good first step.” Ben smirked, setting aside the wine and waving his free hand. “Would you like some wine, general? It’s an Alderaanian syrah, ultra-rare. The best of its kind.”

“N-No thank you, I—oh.” Hux stopped as an emptied wine glass suddenly levitated into the air in front of him, filling with thick red liquid a moment later as a similarly suspended bottle of wine tipped into it.

“Just a little. I find negotiations go a bit more smoothly when both parties are adequately relaxed.” With a flick of his hand, Ben deposited the wine into Hux’s hand. Hux fumbled, managing not to drop it or spill any on his tunic.

“You…you are…”

“General, I would think you of all people would’ve done a little bit of research on me before coming to meet.” Ben rested his head in his hands, looking up at Hux. “You seemed so surprised by all of this.”

Hux wracked his brain, trying to remember whether he’d read anything about the Naboo bloodline possessing any strange powers. Surely it must be some kind of royal secret, and yet Ben had just performed it right before his eyes with little qualms. Was he really just that naive? Or maybe drunk, Hux thought, as he looked down into his filled wine glass.

“I have many tricks I could show you, General Hux. Would you like to see a few more?”

“I…if you don’t mind, Ben, I would prefer to start our negotiations,” Hux said, trying not to sound rude. He was a bit frustrated with the situation, his expectations of a straightforward meeting turned on its head, but he didn’t want to offend the prince and end up cratering talks before they even begun.

“Oh, how dull,” Ben simpered, shrugging. “But I suppose that’s what you’re here for, isn’t it?” He pinched the stem of his wine glass and took one long drink, so long that Hux couldn’t help but look at the movement of his throat as he downed most of the glass and lapped the droplets of wine off his painted lips. “Let’s get to it, then, if that’s what you’re here for.”

Hux was surprised to hear Ben sounding a bit petulant. Was he really that naive and spoiled? What had he really been expecting, for Hux to spend the rest of the cycle getting drunk and lounging about on top of a conference table-turned bed in a bordello?

….Perhaps this would work in his favor, though. A foolish, inebriated prince would be far easier to manipulate than a shrewd advisor or someone of that sort who would take the situation more seriously. If he could get Ben to unilaterally agree to his terms and promise to try to sway the Queen to make a formal alliance with the First Order, it would certainly make things a lot easier for him. The Supreme Leader would no doubt reward Hux handsomely if he secured such a beneficial deal. Perhaps he would finally get the promotion to Grand Marshal he’d long been pining for.

Hux hid his conniving smile against the side of his wine glass, taking a sip that already felt like a victory toast.

“Please don’t mistake my formality for disrespect, Ben,” Hux said, setting his glass down, keeping his hands in his lap. “I greatly appreciate the hospitality you have shown me so far. Such a warm welcome, customary of the great Naboo lineage.” Hux nodded and even managed a smile he hoped looked genuine.

Ben let out a hum. “The palace is far nicer. This place is so dull and sterile. That’s why I always have to bring my own personal affects, or else I feel like someone’s about to experiment on me”

“Of course, few places in the galaxy can compare to the splendor of the palaces of Naboo. Unfortunately, I have yet to witness them myself.”

Ben peered up at them. “Would you ever be interested in seeing the palaces yourself, General Hux? I could show them off to you, should you ever make a proper trip to the planet.”

“I could be persuaded,” Hux replied, “the First Order has a vested interest in protecting the natural and architectural beauty of such a lovely, historically-significant planet.”

“You are aware, General, that I do not have the power to formalize alliances between the Naboo royal line and any sovereignty, do you?” Despite the amount of wine he’d imbibed, Ben still spoke impeccably, something that threw Hux off for a moment.

“Of course. I didn’t come here expecting to have a new treaty drafted and signed right away,” Hux said, taking another small sip of the wine before setting it aside for good. “But I wanted to explain that our intentions are nothing but pure. We merely want to protect the pristine world of Naboo from the chaos that threatens to consume the rest of the galaxy, under the guerrilla tactics of the Resistance. I believe your mother the Queen may be interested in that.”

“So you want me to try to talk to her, then?” Ben hummed, licking his lips. Hux waited.

“If I agree, with you agree to meet me next on Naboo? Instead of this sterile old place? It’s so dull and uninspiring,” Ben sighed.

Was that all the spoiled prince wanted? Hux scoffed internally. “Of course. I doubt you would like it if we hosted our next meeting aboard the _Finalizer_ , and as I stated, I’ve always wanted to witness the palace for myself.”

Ben nodded with a low, assenting hum.

“Very well, General Hux. I can’t promise what such a treaty might entail or whether my mother would even sign off on something like that, but I shall talk to her and try to convince her to hear you out.”

Hux grinned. “I appreciate it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, Your Highness, I must get back to my—“

Hux froze, shivering. He had one leg slipped off the couch, just a couple of inches off the ground, but he could not make it move any further. Flabbergasted, Hux’s eyes flitted back towards Ben. The prince had his hand raised in a fist, as if he was grasping the end of a leash.

“Oh, general. Did you think you were through?”

Their surroundings bled and shifted around them, colors brightening. All of a sudden, Hux wasn’t in a poorly disguised conference room, but rather someplace warm and oddly inviting, someplace that more resembled an elegant bedroom.

 _Ben’s bedroom,_ Hux’s brain numbly supplied, though he had no way of knowing.

“Did you think that you would just get what you wanted, and leave?” Ben chuckled, shaking his head. “I think you owe me a little something more in return. I _hate_ talking to my mother, so I very well might forget to do as you asked unless I have a proper memory of you to carry with me.”

Hux swallowed, eyebrows furrowing. What could the prince possibly want from him that Hux even had to offer? He had no gifts, no wine or sweets or silks or anything it seemed like the prince would desire. Was this just some kind of joke?

He decided to broach the question and ask. “What…what is it you want from me, Your Highness?”

At that, a grin spread across Ben’s painted lips, the tips of his white, unexpectedly sharp canines poking through his smile.

“Kiss me, Hux. Kiss me, imprint upon me in such a way that I remember you.”

Hux’s heart leaped. He tried to contain his surprise, but felt it flicker across his face despite his best effort. The request left him feeling even more destabilized, which Ben apparently took as assent because he surged forward, affording Hux no room to escape. His broad hand grasped Hux’s chin, cushioning it in a firm palm. His painted nails dug slightly into Hux’s skin as he yanked him forward and pressed his lips, red with both makeup and wine, to Hux’s.

Hux let out a muffled gasp, Ben not waiting to deepen the kiss. For a slip second, his tongue pushed past Hux’s lips, just far enough for the general to feel the flick of something firm and metallic amidst all the warm, soft flesh. _A piercing_ , Hux realized, just before Ben pulled away, a line of saliva dripping between them.

Stunned, Hux stared at Ben, who merely licked at his lips and smiled.

“You taste sweet, general, but kiss like a dead colo clawfish.” Ben grinned wider, drawing Hux’s eye as he showed off the tip of his tongue—pierced through with two golden studs. “I’ll expect better when you come to Naboo to meet with my mother.”

Hux was at a loss for words, so distracted by the sloppy, unexpected intensity of the kiss that he didn’t realize what Ben had said until a moment later.

“I…very well. I will be in contact with your advisors to arrange a meeting,” he said as he finally remembered he had legs and scrambled off the couch—no, it was a table again, and the conference room around him looked starker and less warm and dream-like than it had a scant couple of seconds ago, when he had been kissing Ben. Straightening his uniform, Hux tried to assume his usual dignified posture and school his thoughts back to reality **.** It wouldn’t do if any of his men or Ben’s vassals observed him in such an undignified, disoriented state.

“I…I hope I don’t have to inform you that anything that happened here should not make it beyond these walls.” Hux turned away from Ben, unable to look at him any longer lest it worsen the tightening in his pants and mistiness dulling his judgement.

“Of course not. Our little secret, general.”

Hux grunted at the lilt in Ben’s voice, making his way to the door, which had returned to its previous automated, durasteel-constructed state, no longer looking like the entrance to some luxurious boudoir. Behind him, he heard Ben simper, and felt something ghost across his cheek, something that made him shudder and hesitate, just for a moment.

After a tight breath, Hux forced himself to open the door and stride through, hoping his next meeting with the prince would be less frivolous.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, let me know if you guys enjoyed this thus far! 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/)


End file.
